User talk:MasterMarik
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlebots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Punjar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Badnik96 (Talk) 23:46, August 27, 2012 Can you please read the BattleBots Wiki:Style Guide before making any more pages please? None of your Battle Bashers pages were anything up to Wiki standard and I had to delete them all. Badnik96 21:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) BioHazard final fights This is what your after. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:09, January 19, 2013 (UTC) That'd be it, thanks and that confirms that both bouts weren't one after the other. MasterMarik (talk) 15:24, January 19, 2013 (UTC) That gave Carlo time to repair bioHazard. I went through the other photos on that website that has BioHazard after fighting Megabyte. There was one of Brutality and BioHazard before the fight started and BioHazard looked fixed. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:31, January 19, 2013 (UTC) You seriously don't know what "live" is? I can't believe you seriously made that comment. Anyone with a little bit of common sense will be able to tell you that neither Robot Wars or Battlebots are filmed live, and it's even more obvious with Battlebots considering they don't even air all of the battles. When a TV show is filmed live, it literally means just that. It is filmed as it is happening, right there and then, with no cuts or edits. There might be a little addition for something, but other than that, it is completely live. Robot Wars and Battlebots are not filmed live. Such a thing would indeed be impossible, given the nature of the sport. The scenes are filmed, and then they are edited together so that they can be put onto television. That way, it cuts out any and all unneccessary filler. If Battlebots was really filmed live, there would be a lot of "dead space" in between getting everything ready. CrashBash (talk) 09:17, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :Mrs Brown's Boys, The Big Bang Theory and Red Dwarf (partially) are filmed live. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:52, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::You can't deny that Battlebots Las Vegas 1999 was live then. MasterMarik (talk) 12:14, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :::I can't but it was not televised on a big TV channel like Seasons 1.0-5.0. Also, sign with the four tildes (~~~~) to leave your signature. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:05, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :To give you an actual example, go to YouTube and search "Warhead vs Nightmare". You should see at least two, one listed as "Raw" and one listed as "Voice Over Edit". The "Raw" version is the battle filmed live. The "Voice Over Edit" version is, essentially, the same battle edited for TV. Notice straight away the differences in length between the two. The Edited version is about three and a half minutes long, the "Raw" version is practically double that length. Therefore, the battles you see on TV are not the battles done live, they are simply edited versions of the battles, which were filmed earlier. :So, therefore, I must ask you, how do you know which was actually CONTESTED first? The War of Independence in Robot Wars Series 4, or the Heavyweight Championship for Battlebots Season 2. It doesn't matter which order they aired in, you need to know which one was held first. CrashBash (talk) 12:21, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :I terms of that, I only know that Battlebots Season 2.0 was filmed in mid November. If Robot Wars is later, it came second. ::In that case, then, the statement is invalid. Series 4 of Robot Wars was filmed in August, and whilst I conceed there is no way of actually knowing when each individual competition was contested, there is a massive clue. ::A little known bit of trivia - about a month before Series 4 took place, a special tournament was held for a pilot episode of Robot Wars to be held on MTV. Amongst the competitors were Mauler and frenZy. The series itself didn't take, but that's not the important thing, or are the competitors who took part. The crucial thing is that two competitors DIDN'T take part - Ghetto-Bot and Rammstein. Because they'd come all the way to the UK only to be denied a chance to fight, a War of Independence competition was held, where these two robots fought Mortis and Panic Attack, respectively. If one were to look at the arena set-up, it's actually easy to see that these battles were fought early in filming, as the arena looks somewhat different to it does in the rest of the tournament. ::Also, you really need to consider Panic Attack and frenZy themselves. In Robot Wars 4, frenZy is seen competing in its Battlebots 1.0 form. However, when the two actually fought in Battlebots, Panic Attack is in its Robot Wars Fifth Wars form. That is the crucial difference. The robots as they were in Robot Wars are clearly the older versions of the same robots as they were in Battlebots. ::Finally, do remember, Robot Wars (all series, not just the British version) is filmed in the UK whilst Battlebots is filmed in the USA. It takes time to travel. The two tournaments couldn't have been held THAT close together anyway. ::And thus, we have our answer. Panic Attack could not have had a grudge match against frenZy because the two had never met at the time. CrashBash (talk) 13:25, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :::This is all my fault!--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:33, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry for putting unfair in the summaries. 16:31, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Are you a boy or a girl :Male. Why? MasterMarik (talk) 02:24, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Why do you like my little pony that's for girls it's not that I am making fun of you just saying :Well the current incarnation is less girly but I enjoy the version that came before it as it reminds me of being a child. MasterMarik (talk) 02:31, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Ok The bot called NoghtTerror every time I see it reminds me of being a child Typo NightTerror Why did you say the blade to nightmare looks awfull I like it it just my opinion everyone has their own and I respect that : At the time it first appeared, I didn't like the shape the blade had become. I think I found it so jarring compared to the rounded design it'd had since the beginning. I've gotten used to it now. MasterMarik (talk) 02:42, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Ok I am glad the nine year old is gone so I went YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!! Are you glad the stupid 9 year old is gone :Of course. MasterMarik (talk) 23:38, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Me to Same Scrubbiest of Scrubs AmI the stupid 9 year old? 02:44, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :You wouldn't be talking to me if you were as that user got banned.MasterMarik (talk) 02:47, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Am I? yes or no 02:50, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :I just told you my answer. MasterMarik (talk) 02:51, December 7, 2015 (UTC) I guess no. Anyway, I fell sorry for putting unfair and hating Bite Force. MasterMarik hi I am the guy who you told doesn't have the authority to block how can I block I'm blocking the gypuy who asked is he the stupid 9 year old typo guy not gypuy really I have to many typos so ya reply to me when you get this and talk to you then bye;) I'm trying to be nice I have done it a little bit more then I should :Please sign your posts by clicking the signature button when you've finished typing. I know you can't block someone because that's only an ability admins here have.MasterMarik (talk) 12:09, December 8, 2015 (UTC) My thing said wiki contributor 73.203.14.95 What the it's not working the name is red what in the world is up with that Are you sure you pressed the sig button?MasterMarik (talk) 18:09, December 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure I will check but first of all what's a sig wait dose it mean signature It is. It's generally associated with an image below your posts in forums but in this case, it's more like a real signature where you tell everyone who wrote it.MasterMarik (talk) 20:25, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Did you like when Matt said I use to work with other people's poop and I kinda got tired of it That was odd and probably unnnecessary of him to say. MasterMarik (talk) 12:08, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Ya kinda it was more funny to me thoe Ok last night I found out what to do this is what I did I put User: 73.203.14.95 Sorry for messing around with the website. I'll never edit anthing again. 00:18, December 11, 2015 (UTC) please ban me. please can you??? 00:24, December 11, 2015 (UTC) please can you??? 00:25, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :I can't because I'm not an admin. by the way I wasn't calling you an idiot on the mohawk page I was calling myself 00:32, December 11, 2015 (UTC) by the way I wasn't calling you an idiot on the mohawk page I was calling myself 00:34, December 11, 2015 (UTC) can you then tell badnik to? Dude ok I have no problem What the fuck did I just say I need to fucking stop being sooooo nice it sounds stupid I not going to be mean User: 73.203.14.95 BTW MasterMarik I think you are pretty cool and cool name (Sigh) well at least I don't sound to niceUser: 73.203.14.95 Battlebots 2009 Pro Championship How do you lnow the 2009 Pro Champions fights and who won them if they weren't televised???????? It was me who put the last comment. : 00:14, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Some of the fights were uploaded to the official Battlebots YouTube page. Another thing is when you post a topic onto someone else's talk page, create a title using the dropdown menu at the top middle (reads "Normal text") so that people can more easily find the discussion. MasterMarik (talk) 00:55, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Block Is it a good reason for an admin to block asbestosstar and "Golem and Twin Paradox will win" for there madness? Me who put the last comment:::: 18:16, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :Yes it is. Those two should be blocked. MasterMarik (talk) 19:08, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Is this the same person who targeted my talk page?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 17:26, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think so. The one that targeted your talk page has not made an account, the two accounts I'm talking about actually have usernames and are listed at the top of this discussion. MasterMarik (talk) 17:39, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I just wondered.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:02, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Yes! Asbessostar is blocked! 00:40, January 2, 2016 (UTC) : For a month anyway. Neither of the accounts are blocked for as long as I'd like. MasterMarik (talk) 01:44, January 2, 2016 (UTC) freind I am User 73.203.14.95's freind I need help creating an account t it said it timed out and wondered if you have any suggjustions 17:30, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :I never had that issue when I created my account. Could be a bug that surfaced sometime after I created my account or an internet issue on your end. Keep trying every so often. MasterMarik (talk) 17:39, January 7, 2016 (UTC) K 20:50, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Yo MasterMarik 23:57, January 14, 2016 (UTC)